Bad Dreams Come True
by Raven'sWinterRaine
Summary: When Beast Boy has a bad dream, Raven comforts him and finds out just how bad the shifter thinks of himself. Can she help him out?


**Okay, this has been in my mind for so long, and it has become a nuisance. **

**DISCLAIMER: NO! I don't wanna put this! =starts crying and going off on a rant=**

**Fine. I. DON'T. OWN. TEEN. TITANS! There! Are you happy you bloodsucking lawyers! =laughs like a lunatic=**

Beast Boy was sitting in his room, just laying on his bed and staring at nothing, when a resounding knock interrupted his peace of mind. He looked at the door, and then got up when the knocking continued.

"Hey Beast Boy." Robin said in a friendly tone once Beast Boy opened the door. "We're all going to the carnival, wanna come?" Just imagining going to the carnival brightened Beast Boy's day considerably.

"Sure!" He smiled widely and followed Robin out. They met up with the others, who were all waiting in the common room, and then piled into the T-car. Cyborg was driving, Robin was in the passenger seat, Starfire was sitting behind Cyborg, Beast Boy was in the middle, and Raven was sitting behind Robin. They drove around for about ten minutes, until they came to a stop. Beast Boy looked out Raven's window and noticed that they weren't at the carnival. Instead, they were at a strange office looking building. "Uh, this isn't the carnival." He said, as Robin and Cyborg got out. "Where are we?" He asked.

"Don't worry, we're going to the carnival after we make a quick stop here." Robin reassured him. Raven then got out, Beast Boy following suit. Once they walked into the lobby of the building, Beast Boy immediately got a sense of unease. A young, but experienced looking male doctor came up to them. He had black shaggy hair, and kind blue eyes.

"Are you the Teen Titans?" He asked, his voice warm but professional.

"Yes we are." Robin confirmed.

"I am Dr. Kenmore. If you'll please follow me, we'll get this done as quickly as we can." The other Titans followed Dr. Kenmore, Beast Boy dragging up the rear, not fully trusting this place or that doctor.

"What's going on?" He asked, but no one answered his question. It was like he wasn't even there. They all reached a room with a metal table in the center of it. It looked like a vet's office. Pet posters were hung along the walls, as well as diagrams of a cat's and dog's digestive system. On the counter just a few feet from the table were vials and bottles, as well as cupboards that had a sign saying what was in them. A shiver ran up Beast Boy's spine. The feeling he had in the lobby intensified. But, he trusts his friends, so he'll go with them. No matter how disturbing this place was.

"Would you please set him on the table?" Dr. Kenmore asked, going over to the cupboards and messing with a few things. Cyborg and Robin both grabbed hold of each of Beast Boy's biceps, and lifted him onto the table. He was sitting up on the cold metal, and when he tried to move, he couldn't! It was like his body was completely paralyzed. Filled with lead and weighted down. The doctor came back, holding a syringe with a green fluid inside of it. He recognized that fluid by the many animal shows he watched. This was not good.

"Guys! What's going on? What's happening?" Beast Boy called to his friends, who were all standing by the door.

"Don't worry, he won't feel a thing." The doctor continued, both him and his friends ignoring his pleas. "But, may I ask why you want to do this?"

"He's a liability to the team." Raven said.

"He's annoying, he can't keep up with us, he can't fly as fast." Cyborg added.

"He does not understand anything we are saying, he is not a good fighter." Starfire said, letting Robin be the last to carry on these sentences of hate and destruction.

"He always messes up in battle, distracts us, let's the villain get away, and he's a burden. We figured that by doing this, nobody else would have to deal with how much of a screw up he really is, and we could go on with our life without him. The whole world is better off with him gone." His, and everyone else's words cut deep wounds into the poor trapped shifter. He closed his eyes, praying that this wasn't real. When he opened his eyes again, nothing had changed. The doctor laid a hand on his shoulder, and forced Beast Boy to lay on his side. He looked into the eyes of his friends, pleading for them to make this all stop. The did nothing but watch on as the doctor stuck the needle into his arm, and drained the lethal liquid.

The doctor was wrong about him not feeling anything. His arm burned with white fire, slowly spreading throughout his whole body. When it reached his chest, he thought for sure he was going to die then, but it was still being drawn out. His lungs felt as if an incinerator was thrust into his chest, while his heart beat faster and seamed like it was one fire at the same time. The muscles all over his body seemed to contract and ache in pain, while his eyes felt like they were melting from their very sockets. His head was throbbing so hard, he was sure it was going to explode, while his tongue felt like he had licked sand. He tried to scream out in pain, but nothing came up. And, as soon as he felt that the heat of the pain was to much to bear, everything suddenly turned a chilling cold. It felt like he was first in the fiery depths of Hell itself, only to be thrust into Antarctica in only his shorts. He was swimming in a pool of blackness, with ice in his veins. The last thing he heard before he too disappeared into the darkness was Robin's voice.

"C'mon." he said. "Let's go to the carnival now."

**XX**

Beast Boy shot up in bed screaming bloody murder. He wasn't even aware he had screamed. He looked around his room, trying to confirm that he wasn't in the bleeding darkness he was left in in his dream. Unfortunately, because it was the middle of the night, his room was basked in darkness. His dream came back full swing, and he couldn't control the tears that flowed freely from his dilated eyes. He brought his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his head into his knees. He cried, letting out all the pain from his dream and then some. He trusted his friends. He really did. He trusted them so much, he would place his life in their hands. He just didn't feel like they trusted him. Robin threatened to put him in jail over something he didn't remember doing, and didn't do in the first place. He knew they were going to get rid of him. He knew it. He just had to screw up one more mission, say one wrong thing, and he'd be gone.

"Beast Boy?" A soft, angelic voice called to him from through the darkness. He peered over, confused since he hadn't heard his door open. It was Raven. More tears spilled from Beast Boy's eyes. She was the only one who would understand his pain. Despite how cruel and heartless she was in his dream, he knew that she would be the only one to understand. She had to be.

"Raven…" He whimpered. He couldn't even get the words out of his mouth. He was pathetic. He turned his face back into his knees, not wanting Raven to see how miserably useless he really was. He continued to cry, praying that the earth would swallow him up so he wouldn't have to hear her lecture about how he was a Titan, and that Titan's don't cry, so he needed to suck it up and get over his problem. It never came. Instead, he felt warm arms wrap themselves around his body, bringing them close to another warmth. He knew that Raven had just brought him to her chest, but he was shocked by the action. However, he needed the comfort and so he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her shoulder and chest.

"Oh Beast Boy…" She cooed, trying the calm the poor frightened shifter down. She had felt the intense pain, shame, and misery coming of him in waves, so she decided to comfort him. He was her best friend, and he had comforted her many times before. It was only fair. "It's okay. Everything's fine. Shh…it's alright." The soothing sound of her voice only made Beast Boy cry more, though some in relief that she understood.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Robin voice echoed through the room, and Raven looked up from where her and Beast Boy were sitting on his bed to Robin, standing in the open doorway, followed by the rest of their friends.

"Yeah, we heard a scream." Cyborg said, joining the conversation. "Ya'll alright?" Starfire didn't say anything, instead, she opted to watch the situation unfold, then put her feelings in if it was needed.

"I don't know. I'm guessing that Beast Boy had a bad dream." Raven replied softly, still comforting the sobbing teen in her arms.

"It must've been one hellava dream for him to scream that loud." Cyborg said, looking on at his friend in concern. "I thought for sure my hearing circuits were shot."

"Cyborg, now is not the time to 'poke the fun' at Beast Boy. He is clearly in pain, so we are to leave and let Raven deal with this as I believe Beast Boy would like to be alone right now. Later on, if he is feeling better, you may do as you wish." Starfire scolded, knowing that teasing Beast Boy was something he didn't need right now.

"Thank you Starfire." Raven said, nodding to the alien as Starfire ushered the boys away. When they were gone, and the doors now closed, Raven turned her full attention to the crying man in her arms. She didn't know what shook him up, but it had to be pretty bad. She sighed, then leaned against the wall that his bed was pushed up against. Since he had a growth spurt, he had gotten rid of his bunk bed, and opted for a Californian King Sized one instead. There was a small ledge build above the bed, for when his animal instincts insisted on him sleeping somewhere elevated. However, right now he was on the bed, and Raven was grateful for that, at least.

"I'm-so-sorry, Raven." Beast Boy said, in-between gasping for breath and crying, it was hard to speak.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Raven asked, now stroking his hair. Azar always did that to her when she was a child. It helped calm her down. She only hoped it worked for him.

"I'm not-supposed to cry-I'm a Titan." He said, trying to calm down between the hiccupped breathes he took.

"It doesn't matter if you're a Titan or not." Raven soothed. "If you need to cry every once in a while, then you go ahead and cry." Beast Boy sobbed harder, happy that she _did _understand, and even more so that she let him let his pain out. However, the dream still haunted him, along with every insult thrown at him, or everything he said or did wrong. But Raven…she wouldn't lecture him. She wouldn't call him a baby or a wimp. He cried harder, and nuzzled into her chest, trying to find some soothing comfort that would make all the horrible dreams go away. She held his head to her chest with her right hand, while her other arm was wrapped around his back, holding his body against hers. It was a long time before Beast Boy calmed down, about an hour, and that was with the help of Raven stroking his head and saying gentle, soothing words into his ear. "Better?" Raven asked when he had calmed down enough. She held him at arms length, but still had a hold on him. His hair was messy, his cheeks were raw from the salty tears and his emerald eyes were bloodshot. His head was bowed, his eyelids half over his eyes. He was still tired from being woken up abruptly, and exhausted from the crying he did. He nodded, then sniffed. He couldn't force himself to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah…" His voice was raw and hoarse. He sniffed yet again, trying to keep the control he somewhat had over his tears. "Thanks Raven. I know that you didn't wanna do that."

"What do you mean Beast Boy?" Raven asked, shocked that he thought she didn't care. Beast Boy lowered his head even more and looked to his side.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, or cry on you like that. You probably wanna go back to bed now, so…thanks anyway." He gave her a weak smile. He leaned against the wall the same way Raven had. Raven didn't move from where she sat. Beast Boy figured that she had something to say to him, so he sat quietly. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to pull it out of his eyes, then wiped the back off his hand under his nose. Everything felt raw about him. His cheeks, his eyes, his nose. Even his body felt sore and exhausted. He really wanted to sleep, but fear of the dream coming back kept him awake.

"Beast Boy, you're my best friend, of course I don't mind you waking me up-so long as it's a valid reason. This is one of those reasons. If you waking up screaming bloody murder, then I'm going to check on you and see if you're okay." Raven said, making sure her voice meant every word she said, because frankly, it was true. Over the years, her friendship with Beast Boy and the other Titans' have grown, and with the help of the resident shifter, she had changed dramatically.

"Really? You care that much for me?" Beast Boy asked, truly surprised by her declaration.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well it's just that in my dream you…" Beast Boy trailed off, realizing what he was about to say.

"I what?" Raven asked.

"Nothing. Just…forget I said anything." Beast Boy obviously didn't want to talk about it, but Raven knew that it would be good for him if he did. So, she kept prodding. Albeit gently.

"Beast Boy, I'm not going to go back to bed until you tell me your dream. I'll wait as long as it takes." He sighed at her gentle but forceful tone, knowing he wasn't going to wheedle his way out of this one.

"I had a bad dream that you guys…." He paused, trying to think of a way out of this, and wondering how and if he should continue. "put…me…down." Raven gasped softly, appalled by such an act of indignations. Even if it was in a dream. God, no wonder he was so shaken up. "But before that, you all said some things about me, before that-"

"Why don't you just start at the beginning?" Raven requested, not wanting to get confused during his retelling.

"Well, in my dream, I was sitting in my room when Robin came up and asked if I wanted to go to the carnival with them. I agreed, and we were on our way. But we didn't go to the carnival. We stopped at a weird building like thing. I asked him where we were and why we weren't at the carnival. He told me that we had to make a quick stop here before we went there."

He paused to take a deep breath, the horror and the fear from the dream coming back to him. "We walked into the lobby, and a doctor met us there. I don't remember his name, but he told us to follow him. We did, and everyone was ignoring me when I asked questions. We soon got to a small room and he told them to set me on the table. And when Robin and Cyborg sat me on the table, I couldn't move. The doctor then brought a syringe full of euthanasia. He said that I won't feel a thing, and then he asked why you guys wanted to do this to me…"

Here he faltered. He took a deep shaking breath, closed his eyes, trying to remember what they said exactly, and trying to keep the tears that welled up in his eyes at bay, and continued. "You said that I was a liability to the team, Cyborg said that I couldn't fly as fast, I'm annoying, and I can't keep up with them, Starfire said that I don't understand anything you guys are saying, I'm not a good fighter, and Robin said that I always mess up in battle, I distract you guys, I let the villains get away, and I'm a burden. He said that you guys figured that by putting me down, nobody else would have to deal with how much of a screw up I really am, and they could go on with their lives. He said the whole world is better without me."

The tears still managed to get past the defenses put against them, and they ran freely down his face. "After that, the doctor injected the syringe. And he lied when he said I wouldn't feel anything." His eyes opened, now just slits as he looked at the covers of his bed. "It felt like a slow fire was burning through me, and then ice was in my veins. I was swimming in darkness, but through it, I heard Robin's voice. He said, 'Let's go to the carnival now.'"

"Beast Boy…" Raven cupped his face, making him open his eyes and look at her. "Is that what you really think of yourself? A mistake and a screw up? Well, I can tell you right now that you are _not _a screw up, and you're certainly not a mistake. We all need you here, with us. So don't think for one second that we don't care about you, or that we would get rid of you. You're what keeps up together. Without you, Robin would be too serious, Starfire wouldn't have someone she could relate to or who could help her learn earth ways, and Cyborg wouldn't have anybody to hang out with or play videogames with, as well as playing those pranks on everybody, and you are my best friend. You're always trying to get me to smile, to cheer me up when I'm upset, and trying to get me to be apart of the group. Without you, we would've fallen apart years ago. We need you, so you're staying here." When she ended that long winded speech of her, Beast Boy smiled a small, grateful smile. Raven returned it, and brought him into another hug.

"You don't know how much that means to me. Thank you." Beast Boy voice was muffled by the fabric of Raven's pajamas, but she understood him anyway.

"You think you can go back to sleep now?" She asked, when they pulled away.

"I'm not sure. What if I have another dream like that? Or worse? I don't wanna wake you guys up again." Beast Boy said piteously. Raven pondered for a second.

"I'll make a deal with you." She said, gaining Beast Boy's attention. "I'll stay here with you and make sure you don't have any more bad dreams, and you try thinking better of yourself. Even if you can't, I want you to try. Deal?" Beast Boy thought for a moment. He didn't want to have any more bad dreams, but he knew it would be hard to think positive about himself. He can think positively about anything else, but himself. Finally, he nodded.

"Okay. I'll try." He confirmed.

"Good." Raven smiled slightly, earning an equally small smile from Beast Boy. They both maneuvered themselves so they were lying side by side under the covers. Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boy, petting his hair, while he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Raven." He said that just before he fell into a blissful sleep. Raven smiled slightly at the sound of his purring, a reaction to her stroking his head. She snuggled into him some more, before joining him in that wonderful dream land.

Beast Boy may have had a bad dream that night, but a good dream was starting to form along with it. One, that would one day come true.

**AN: Oops, clumsy me. Did I forget to italicize the dream sequence? XD**


End file.
